Memory cards for portable appliances do not allow for the recovery of erased files. Any recovery of erased files must be implemented through a function associated with the operating system of the appliance itself. For example, most PCs have the capability for the recovery of erased files through a recycle bin. However, for memory cards for non-PC appliances, such as cameras, for example, where the memory card may be moved from appliance to appliance, this capability is lost.